Fruits Basket Edition2
by Kaoru-chibimaster
Summary: She's not a part of the curse, but being a part of the family is just enough to make up for it. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Main House

"Kagura! Kagura nee-san! It's almost time for school, come on!"

"Don't rush me, I'm coming!"

My older sister wasn't the type to be pushed around, but today wasn't a day for arguing. We had just heard that someone found out about the Sohma family curse and her memories weren't erased. She was living with Shigure along with Yuki and Kyo right now. Mostly, my older sister just wanted to make sure that Kyo wasn't being unfaithful to her (even though they aren't really going out) while I wanted to know why Akito was letting this girl live, let alone keep her memories. Rin, on the other hand, didn't really care. When she heard about this, she gave us a blank look before turning back to the window, saying nothing as usual.

"Are you coming today, or …?" I started to ask.

"… I'll skip today. I'm not in the mood for school." She replied quietly, continuing her glassy stare out of the window, in deep thought.

I'm the only one Rin ever talks to in this house. Probably because I fit into this happy family picture about as much as she does and I was born here. Rin's parents haven't seen her in years. I always wondered if they were who she thought about when she stared out of our living room window …

"Miyabi, let's go! I'm ready to leave now!" Kagura yelled from the door-way, "Bye, Isuzu-chan!"

Isuzu is Rin's real name, but she doesn't really like it when people call her that. She turned to glare at my sister for a moment before returning to the vacant window.

Kagura usually talks about un-important randomness while we walk to our schools, so I took this opportunity to plan out my schedule for the day, mostly involving studying. I have to go along with what the Sohmas want, because, even though I'm not part of the curse, I'm still part of the family and on the "inside". Though, I'm not actually part of the curse like my sister is. It must've been chance, since Hiro and Kisa were born after me. And I know, not only them, but everyone part of the curse on a personal level. They weren't allowed to be near me but I never really liked to follow rules and always managed to sneak into the main house to talk to them. They all welcomed my company, too. All except for Akito, of course, who saw fit to hate me for no apparent reason.

Though, now that I think about it … Akito never really liked anyone. Especially women. He despises women, mostly Rin and I. I never really figured out why I'm on the top of his hate list. The head of the family is a complete mystery to me.

"Hey! … Hey, are you listening?"

"Huh?" I looked up at my worried older sister, surprised at the sudden intrusion of my thought process.

"I said, we're going to the main house right after school. Then, I'll squeeze in some time to visit Shii-chan's house, afterward." She sighed.

I inwardly cringed at the thought of actually going to that house with the intention of seeing Akito, while I nodded to her and waved good-bye. Then I started off towards my middle school.

If I hadn't mentioned this before, my name is Miyabi Sohma. And if you haven't already guessed, I'm fourteen years old and a third year in middle school. When I'm not dealing with normal life, I'm dealing with an overly-dramatic family of people who get turned into animals when hugged by the opposite sex.

"Hey, Miya-chan! Stop spacing out before you walk into something!"

I looked up and smirked at my best friend.

"Good morning to you too, Yomi," I said sarcastically.

Yomi Katsuragi, the one person I could trust all of my secrets with (except for the big one, of course). She was the only person, besides Rin, to ever really understand me.

"Good morning," she laughed, draping an arm lazily around my shoulder and guiding me into the school building, so as to make sure that if I did space out again, I wouldn't walk into anything.

As comfortable as I felt around her, though, she couldn't get rid of the queasy feeling of anticipation in my stomach. I had a meeting with God this afternoon, and the day wasn't moving slowly enough.

A/N:

I finally got out the first chapter of my Fruits Basket fanfic! Hooraaaaaaay! (sorry it's so short) Check out my deviantart if you want to see what Miyabi looks like. I couldn't resist the opportunity to create her, though. Having a best friend born in the year of the boar made me wonder what it would be like to be Kagura's sister and suddenly this short middle schooler with a tendency to have insane mood-swings was born! Hope you like her, and review. I want to know if this chapter sucked or … didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Special Note:

I'm going to redo this, so no worries I am not giving up on this fanfiction. I haven't bothered with it for a while because I wrote down all of my chapters in a notebook and then the notebook up and disappeared on me. I'm just going to redo the first chapter and try to re-write the rest of the story so sorry if anyone's been waiting for me to update. Sometime soon, look for this fanfiction again under a different name (though the first chapter will start out the same). Hopefully, this will turn out better than it was at first.

Sincerely,

Kaoru.

PS: I'm all caught up in other crud so I might not get to fix this until after New Years. Sorry again.


End file.
